The Second Galactic Empire
by inspiration19
Summary: The Force is like Newton's third law which states that for every action the is an opposite reaction with the deaths of so many Jedi the Force itself reacted this is the story of that reaction.
1. Chapter 1

Emperor Palpatine watched alongside his apprentice Darth Vader as the construction of his ultimate weapon continued. With the deaths of most of the Jedi High Council and the deaths of all the younglings in the Jedi temple the Emperor was feeling as if nothing could stop the Sith now. Little did he know that his troubles were only beginning.

Far, Far, Away in another dimension

Harry Potter and Voldemort faced each other nether welling to back down.

"It's over Tom surrender now and you'll get a painless death." Harry said.

"It's not over till you die Potter _Avada Kedavra." _Voldemort said then cast the killing curse.

"_Expelliarmus," _Harry said as cast his spell the two spells collided with each other and they struggled back and forth against each other just like there casters then suddenly Voldemort's spell turned on him and as the spell approached him unseen by Harry Voldemort pulled out a second wand and cast the killing curse again just as his first one struck him.

Harry do to the first killing curse blocking his vision of Voldemort didn't see the second killing curse until it was too late.

Like the last time he was struck with the killing curse he appeared in King's Cross Station unlike last time, however instead of Dumbledore there was a Black male in a brown robe standing there.

"Hello there Mr. Potter." The man said.

"Hello there not to sound rude but who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Mace Windu I was a Jedi Master before I died and I have been instructed by the Force to ask for your help Mr. Potter."

"Harry please Mace and what is the Force and what offer."

"The Force is an energy that makes up the universe it surrounds us, binds us, and hold the galaxy together and because of that when something greatly disrupts it there is almost always a backlash. Now listen closely like here in your world there has long been a prophecy stating that there would be one to bring balance to the Force. The one that was tasked to the be said person has fallen to the dark side and he then proceeded to slaughter thousands of younglings, Jedi Knights, and most of the Jedi High Council. There are now only a hundred or so Jedi left. Because of the deaths of so many Force sensitive beings in such a small window of time the Force itself is backlashing against this which is why I'm here to offer you this chance at a new life to stop the fallen one and his Master before the Jedi are completely extinct and to stop the needless deaths of millions of other sentient beings under their rule." Mace said.

"So I will become a Jedi and will have to stop the fallen one and his Master anything else." Harry asked

"No that is it how you go about it is your choice however to help you I will send you to an ancient Jedi temple were you can learn everything there is to know about being a Jedi." Mace said.

"So do you accept?" Mace asked

"I do" Harry said.

And with that a bright light field Harry's vision and then he felt the hard impact of the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 19 BBY**

**1 **Defensive/Passive Force are the abilities used for defense mostly such as the Wall of Light and Force mind trick

Harry groaned as he got up from the hard ground that he landed on. After making sure he didn't have any broken bones he looked up and saw a massive building twice the size of Hogwarts at least. Harry then felt a presence all around him and within him. After being stunned for a moment by the presence, Harry then realized that the presence felt must be the Force Harry then took a minute to immerse himself into the Force.

After doing so he then felt a person within the temple sensing that the person was a friend, Harry then went inside and used the Force to guide him to the person. After walking through the entrance hall, he then went to the northwestern tower were he then made his way up to the top were he sensed the person. After entering the council chamber, harry then met the sight of a severely burned man with a mask that covered his mouth.

"Hello there young one. Who are you?" asked the Man.

"My name is Harry Potter sir. What is your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Plo Koon Mr. Potter. I sense that you are here for a reason may I ask what that reason is?" the now name Plo Koon ask.

"I was sent here by the Force to be trained Master Windu said that all I would need to learn would be here so I assume he was referring to you Master Koon."

"There has never been a Jedi to begin their training at such a late age but I cannot deny the will of the Force come Harry I have much to teach best begin now." Koon said well walking out with Harry following.

So began Harry's training for next eight years for the first four years he and Master Plo focused on learning the ways of the Force. At first Harry had trouble keeping his emotions such as his anger in check, however on accident while practicing the Force mind trick on some animals he discovered that by using his positive emotions such as happiness and love his abilities with the defensive Force **(1)** grew stronger to the point where he could by himself make a Force Wall of Light. For the next three years he and Master Plo focused on lightsaber combat. He mastered Forms two, three, and five. When harry finally mastered each style he meshed them together to form his own style on that used the quick jabs and counters of Makashi, the defensive abilities of Soresu, and the blaster deflection and power strikes of Shien making for a fast, decisive, almost unbreakable defense, with destructive power strikes.

For the final year of training, Master Plo decided to have Harry practice using the Force and fight using a lightsaber at the same time. At first, Harry had trouble because some of his more powerful force abilities needed a lot of concentration to pull off and in a fight he didn't have time to get to that level of concentration so he worked on making his Force moves using less energy and focus, but still maintaining his jaw dropping precision.

While harry may have focused on the physical aspects of being a Jedi, he didn't neglect the scholar aspect of the Jedi. Every second of every day when he wasn't focusing on his abilities with the Force or a lightsaber he was reading every holocron he could get his hands on. From those holocrons he learned of the many races that inhabited the planets of the galaxy, their cultures, their languages, the history of the galaxy as a whole, and how to fly everything from an x-wing to a star destroyer. Harry now stood before Master Plo eight years after meeting him as a Jedi Master.

"Well Harry I must say that you have become a great Jedi by far the greatest pupil I have ever had the pleasure of teaching." Plo said.

"Thank you Master it has been my honor to be your student. I can only hope that I do your teachings justice." Harry said while bowing to his former master.

"Just do what you feel is right and follow your instincts and you will be doing my teachings justice." Plo said then hugged his former student.

"Master it's time we took the fight to the Empire. I would like for you to come with me because I'll need all the help I can get." Harry said.

"I'll come I fell the time has come to reveal ourselves back to the galaxy. So where to Harry?" Plo asked.

"To fight a war the first thing you need before anything else is intelligence and troops. So we are going too spilt up Master. You will go to Kamino. They've come to hate the Empire because they are being forced to make nothing but clones for the Imperial Army. While they may be known as cloners, what they really are is scientist. What I'm going to is sneak on to Coruscant and steal as much Imperial intelligence as I can. Any questions?" Harry said as he and Plo walked towards their Delta-7 _Aethersprite _interceptors.

"Just one how am I going to convince the Kaminoans to side with us. We don't have money to offer them and I can't mind trick them." Plo asked.

"Ask nicely." Harry replied.


End file.
